House of Hollywood Arts
by sillypanda16
Summary: Nina goes back to L.A. to live with Tori, what will happen when Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Amber,and Eddie go to Hollywood Arts to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

My best friend Nina Martin is back! We were going to Hollywood Arts together when Nina got an amazing scholarship to a boarding school in England. For two years, I didn't see her, but she is back now! Nina's Gran is traveling in Australia, so she gets to live with me! When my mom told me I was jumping up and down. Trina wasn't as excited as me, but Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and even Jade were happy to hear Nina is going to Hollywood Arts with us.

Nina's POV

I live with my awesome best friend Tori Vega, since Gran is in Australia. My friends picked me up at the airport, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Beck. I have been friends with them since 8th grade. I was so happy to go back to Hollywood Arts.

Cat's POV

I'm so happy Nina is back! Should I get her some bible?

Nina's POV

Tori helped me with my bags and showed us the room, we were going to share. I unpacked and then we drove to the hair salon. I wanted a new look, so I dyed my hair a violet toned dark brown. I looked awesome with my new hair, and then we went shopping! Tori asked me how the boarding school was. I told her everything about me not being myself and acting shy and really geeky. "Nice acting Nina" Tori told me. In Anubis house I acted a role. The role was a girl that was shy, smart, and homesick. I told Tori that I wanted to leave the boarding school in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trina's POV

I woke up and got ready for school, but someone was in the bathroom so I had to do my makeup in the car.

Nina's POV

Tori and I almost had a heart attack when Trina almost crashed in Robbie's bike. WE got out and I was engulfed in hugs from my friends. "Nina, welcome back!" Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre shouted with jazz hands. It felt really good to be back. We did a group picture and I posted it on the slap. I was wearing skinny white jeans, a blue floral tank top, and my red converse. I walked over to my locker which is a rime stoned microphone. "After school to celebrate, let's go to Karaoke Dokie!" Beck suggested. We agreed and went to Sikowits's class.

Sikowitz's POV

"Nina, you're back, you and Beck get up here!" I sipped my coconut. Once Beck and Tori got up to the stage, "Nina acts as if you are a girl and you saw your lover for the first time in years, action!" I directed.

Nina's POV

I walked back and ran into Beck's arms, I cried and then we kissed. Everyone clapped and Sikowitz said, "Looks like your acting is still there, good job." I sat down next to Cat and continued our lesson. After class we sat at our usual table. Andre went up to the stage and requested a song for me. I went up and took the microphone. Andre played electric for me.

Heart Attack

Puttin my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous

Then I can't hold you hand

You make me glow, But I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Putting my defenses up

Cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Then I high fived the guys and Andre and I sat down. "Nina is back!" Jade exclaimed. Jade is really mean but underneath that she is really kind.

Fabian's POV

We were walking into Hollywood Arts when we looked up and saw Nina singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

We all ran over to Nina's table and shouted Nina. "Oh my god, stop yelling!" She turned around to us and looked at us. "What are you guys doing here?" "To see you!" "Wow!" Nina blinked and regained herself. "You dyed your hair!" Amber squealed and gave her a hug.

Nina's POV  
"I'm Tori!" "And Andre, Cat, Jade, Robby, and Beck!" Tori introduced them to my friends. "You look different!" Eddie says, smirking at me. "I can't believe you're here!" I scream. "We're Nina's friends from England!" Alfie grins at us. "Uhm, I'll talk to you guys later." I wrote down the address and gave it to Fabian. "Come here at 4." "Okay, Nina!" They gave me a group hug and I smiled at them. "Let's go, we have the audition." I say to my gang. "I hope I'll get the lead." I say to Cat. "Of course, you will!" Cat says and we walk to class.

Robby's POV

During the audition, Nina was very nervous. "Calm down, you're going do great!" I tell Nina. "Aww, thanks Robby!" Nina hugs me and its her turn. "So what if you have money, can you give the one thing I want the most?" Nina says her line. "And what is that?" "Love, true love." "And scene!" Sikowitz yelled and it was Beck's turn.

Jade's POV  
"The results will be posted in the front tomorrow!" Our principal shouted as we left the school grounds. We all got into Beck's car and drove to Tori's place.

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated I am working on my BTR crossover with HOA and I'm starting a new crossover! I'm having writer's block on this. So please help me! My mind is blank and I don't know what to write about! **


End file.
